


Kangaroo Jacket

by msunicornspace



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Torture, Young Love, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msunicornspace/pseuds/msunicornspace
Summary: What would Carl Grimes do without his friend in the Kangaroo Jacket?





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear of any clouds, not even a wisp to cover the beating rays of the sun. The autumn breeze was warm and came through the open car window, hitting the passengers with a sweet smell of fallen and dried leaves. The trees on the side of the road stood tall and proud but either bare or full of red, gold, and brown leaves. Everything on the outside meant for a good day, but Skylar felt like she was being taken hostage. 

The group had made strides over the past month. They had found a church in the middle of the woods with a cowardly pastor hiding in it. They had lost Bob to cannibals and eventually a bite from a walker that he hadn't told them about. Abraham convinced them to go to Washington D.C. where Eugene would be able to find or create the cure but had left with only Maggie and Glen because Daryl and Carol had disappeared for a bit and Rick wasn't leaving without them. Daryl had come back with some kid named Noah and said that he knew where Beth was. They also learned that Eugene was lying ("Called it" Skylar had mumbled to Carl at the time) about being a scientist. The found Beth, but not alive. They lost Tyreese and Noah. They still headed towards Virginia even though they had no reason anymore.

Eventually, a man named Aaron found them in a barn. Aaron, a handsome young man with a lot of charm, convinced Rick to take the group to a place called Alexandria. Alexandria, apparently, had plenty of room for them with food, water, and even showers. Aaron told them it was his job to scout the area looking for any wanderers who he would then spy on for a while to see if they could get a chance to see Alexandria.

Rick had made them leave in the cars Aaron and his boyfriend Eric brought late the night before. But after having to fight a bunch of walkers, they had to wait until just before dawn to get going again. Skylar was squished the back of the small car behind the R.V. with Carl beside her. They were holding hands the whole car ride, the only way Skylar felt a little okay. Michonne was driving them and the R.V. in front of them didn't seem to be in a hurry. Rick was in the R.V. with Aaron and Eric was with them in the front. Maggie and Glen were also shoved in the back.

Skylar's legs were beginning to cramp up when they stopped. Michonne and Eric left the car to talk to Rick and Aaron.

"So what do you think?" Glen asked.

"I don't trust it," Skylar answered like it should have been clear.

"We'll have to do as we're told and hope it works out for the best," Maggie told them. Skylar almost snorted with a laugh, the last place she had been to had not turned out well, how could this one be? Sure, she made it out alive, but how many times does it have to happen before she can either settle or be killed? Michonne came back without Eric who was walking to the gates with Aaron.

"They have to talk to their group," she explained. "We're going to be interviewed." Skylar didn't like the sound of that. Carl gave her hand three squeezes- something he had started doing after they found Gabrial and his church. Rick and Michonne moved their cars inside of the gate, into a neighborhood community. Skylar looked out her window to see children playing and laughing. Seniors were sitting on their porches in front of houses that looked brand new.

"Everything's going to be different now," Carl mumbled. The cars parked and everyone piled out with their bags and weapons. A bald man stood with Aaron and Eric at one side and a couple of other men with an empty cart at his other side. He was smiling brightly, greeting them.

"Hello, I'm Douglas," He stood tall and proud. "I am, for lack of a better word, the leader of this fine establishment. Aaron told me he found a nice group of survivors and thought you guys would fit in nicely with our little community." He gestured to the men with the cart. "If you would be so kind as to drop your weapons here. I know, it seems like a daunting task, but you understand we need to think of everyone's safety. I don't even have one on me." Rick was the first to move to the cart and put all of his guns down. Skylar followed the crowd, but she had to pull on Carl. He wasn't pulling back, but he was moving slower than he needed to be moving. He was reluctant to put his guns down and Skylar felt the same but knew she needed to obey just as Maggie told her to.

"Now, Aaron will show you to the two houses you guys will share and I would appreciate it if Mr. Rick Grimes came with me." Douglas sounded calm and friendly, but everyone glanced at each other as if this was some sort of joke. Skylar was tired of being separated from even one person in their group, she never knew if they were coming back. But Rick went ahead and followed Douglas into a nearby house.

"Well, if you would please follow me," Aaron took them on a walk down the street. People were walking on the sidewalks or sitting on their porch while kids ran around enjoying the summer air. They didn't really pay attention to Skylar's group as they walked to wherever they were staying. Everyone was taking turns asking Aaron things about their community. Skylar learned they had a food and supply storage unit and weapon unit hidden away. There was a community garden and they had a gravesite for their dead. Skylar had noticed a couple of boys their age walking down the street. She glanced at Carl who had also noticed them and was staring them down but they didn't look up at him.

The four houses that Aaron had shown them looked like mansions to Skylar. From the outside, Skylar could see they had two floors and plenty of windows. The porch was big enough to hold a wooden bench swing. They were cute and untouched by the outside environment.

"So, here you go," Aaron put his arm out. "I suggest taking a hot shower before seeing Douglas." They split up to spread out in the bathrooms. Skylar got to one of the bathrooms first and found a brush. She could finally comb out her poor matted hair. When she looked up into the mirror she wanted to scream. Her pale freckled face was not so pale anymore. She had tanned in the sun and was covered in dirt. The red curls that used to be so vibrant were now dead and hanging past her chest. She had scars on her neck and face and probably even more underneath her clothes. She turned away from her ugly reflection and turned on the shower. There was hot water bursting from it right away. There was soap and shampoo waiting in the tub and towels underneath the sink. She got undressed and slipped into the warm water with a pleasant shiver. It was even better than the prison's showers. There was a knock on the bathroom door and it opened.

"Sorry, only me!" Carol called. "They gave us some clothes, I'm putting yours on the sink."

"Thank you!" Skylar replied.

"Remember not to be too long!" Carol shut the door behind her. Skylar shampooed her hair three times, conditioned it, washed her body five times, then got out. The clothes on the sink was a fresh bra, a red t-shirt, skinny jeans, and socks. She dried off and brushed her hair then changed into the clothes. Skylar felt like a brand new Skylar.  


	2. Chapter 2

"Skylar Perold." She was sat down in Douglas' living room on his couch where he had a bunch of cool little trinkets and photos of his wife and son. The old man was sitting across from her with his legs crossed and his hands folded over his lap.

"Tell me about your life before." He said. "Did you have any pets? I had a cat with my wife and son, its name was Scooter.  He was a friendly fat cat."  Douglas stared at her intently, making her skin crawl.  

"A fish but Mom wouldn't allow me to bring it on our escape to Athens." Skylar didn't feel unsafe, only uncomfortable. "What is this place?"

"It was supposed to be an experiment to see how a neighborhood could live off of solar power," Douglas told her. "It wasn't able to be used until we got to it."

"When was that?"

"At the beginning. I never got to be a part of the outside world like you. I would like you to explain your time.  Did you have any sort of camp?"

"I moved from house to house a few times."  She didn't feel comfortable bringing up the prison if she didn't know Rick did it.  She really didn't want to be telling this man anything about herself.  But she had no choice.  

"Were you with Rick this whole time?"

"No, Rick found me while I was checking on my traps."    

"Oh?  You knew how to set traps and catch animals?" Douglas seemed intrigued, leaning forward in his chair.  

"My dad was into hunting."  

"Was?"  Douglas leaned back with a more saddened expression now.  "Are your parents not a part of this group?"

"No, they died about two years in."  Skylar took a large shaky breath.  "Dad never returned from a trip for supplies and Mom..."  Thinking about her mom was always the hardest.  Her ears picked up a distant hissing, a distant growling as if it was just outside the door.  She tensed and turned to look out the window but just saw the beautiful blue sky.

"Skylar, you don't have to talk about it, I'm sorry I brought it up."  Douglas reached out to touch her knee but she jerked away.  She closed her eyes tight and tried to focus on remembering looking down the barrel of her gun, aiming right at the two men who created a new beginning for her.   

"I knew Rick from before. I'm friends with his son Carl."  Carl's tan face appeared in front of her and she opened her eyes quickly to see Douglas looking at her with some concern, but in a parental way just how her parents would when she was having a bad day.  

"Well, at least there are some happy endings." Douglas finally smiled. "Now let me tell you what Alexandria is about. Everyone is a part of a family for the most part and there are a lot of kids your age and younger. We have a school." He laughed at the face Skylar made. "You only have to go on weekends. During the weekdays you will be helping out when and where you can. Since you're only 13, you'd probably be a baby sitter or help Olivia with inventory. You do have to pull your weight but I hope you agree to it." Skylar sat there and let his words settle. This seemed like a very structured place. Much better than what the prison and Terminus had been. The walls were high and thick with iron and wood, blocked with tarps. She would have to go to school, but only on weekends. She wouldn't mind babysitting, she's helped with Judith. This was her only option and so what?  _It happens again, I'll get over it._

~~

"Carl isn't here," Michonne informed Skylar when she returned from Douglas. Michonne was sitting on the porch swing with her arms crossed over her chest. "He went to meet Douglas. What did you think?"

"He's nice enough. Not arrogant like Gareth," Skylar shrugged. She didn't want to mention her reaction to talking about her parents. "Where's Rick?"

"Getting a haircut," Michonne smiled. Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Someone offered to cut it for him."

"He's gonna look like a new man," Skylar smiled too. She wanted to see Rick and see what he thought of Douglas. She knew his opinion mattered most, he was the one Skylar relied on. And if he couldn't trust Douglas, she couldn't either.

"How's Carl?" Michonne asked.

"Okay," Skylar assumed. She hadn't asked him in a long time. "He's been through a lot and we haven't talked a lot about... our troubles."

"Maybe not being on our toes will give him a chance to talk to you or maybe even Rick."

"He was such an asshole when Rick brought me to the prison," the words tumbled from Skylar's lips. She didn't mean to curse in front of Michonne, her mom would have hounded her if she had known. But Michonne laughed, her soft brown eyes closing and then looking at Skylar.

"He was a jerk," she agreed. "Rick told me he didn't ever see you guys together in the prison."

"Except when he saved me from Patrick," Skylar remembered. Patrick's face popped into her mind and she shook her head to clear the vision, but it stayed plastered.

"Here comes Carl," Michonne saw him first. Skylar looked down the street and saw her friend with the cowboy hat. He wore a leather jacket over a shirt and jeans with his dirty and ripped boots. He saw Skylar and Michonne and jogged to them.

"Skylar, can you believe this?" He didn't really sound as awestruck as Skylar thought he would. She was amazed by this place, but he sounded like he was looking at a pile of poop. "This guy's never been outside the walls!"

"He's just had it lucky," Michonne told him. "I think it's cool. A little unsettling, but cool." Carl was about to retort when the front door opened and a man with a clean-shaven face and short gray hair gelled back walked out.

"What do you think?" It was Rick's voice but not the Rick Skylar was used to. He looked so fresh and handsome. She could see where Carl got his eyes and lips now.

"Wow, Dad," even Carl was distracted by Rick's new look to lose his attitude and laugh.

"You look good," Skylar gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at the three of them and walked over. He pulled Skylar and Carl in for a group hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe. Why don't you run inside and find a place to sleep." Skylar knew that was the signal for them to let Michonne and Rick talk. She pushed Carl to the front door and went inside. Maggie, Sasha, and Tara were talking on the couch while Eugene read a book. Carol was setting aside sets of a blanket and pillow for everyone.

"Let's go see what books they have." Skylar pulled Carl up the stairs. They ran into the first bedroom they saw and were lucky enough to see a bookshelf. No comic books or anything Skylar would read in her normal free time, but when someone's desperate for a distraction, they will read anything. The two kids scanned the bookshelf until Skylar found a book, something about romance. Carl grabbed a historical fiction one and they headed back downstairs. The grabbed a blanket and pillow each from Carol and set up in a corner with some good lighting. Then they sat down next to each other and read while everyone finished their interviews and came to the house in time for food. Carol had made them plain noodles with a little bit of salt and oil. Something new and so tasty Skylar didn't want to stop eating.

After dinner, Skylar went back to their corner while Carl stayed around the table and listened to the adults talk. She was content with not listening. She finally had a choice and she didn't want to be a part of it. Carl would keep her updated. She was too tired and worried about her own paranoia to hear the same things she was thinking and fearing from her friends. She knew she wasn't scared of Douglas or Aaron or Eric, so why should she fear this place?  


	3. Chapter 3

Both Carl and Skylar slept in fits. They had made little nests with extra blankets Rick had found that were comfortable, but neither could keep their eyes closed. They were maybe a foot apart and turned to face each other whenever they had woken up.

Sometimes they'd turn at the same time or Carl woke up before her or vice versa. Skylar's dreams were blank when she'd wake up so she knew it couldn't be what was waking her up. It was being in a new place with no knowledge of what could threaten her. Outside of the walls, she could worry about the zombies, but now she was surrounded by people she didn't know with no way to protect herself. She figured Carl felt the same way and that's why he couldn't sleep. 

Carl had eventually got up when the sun broke through the living room window and Skylar followed. They went to the kitchen cabinet to see a few full boxes of cereal waiting to be opened. The quickly grabbed bowls and poured out the dry, stale flakes. It was better than the plain and constant food they had been eating. When they were done eating, Rick had gotten up and said hello to them. The dark rings around his handsome blue eyes told her that he slept just as well as they did.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" He asked them. Skylar hadn't thought about it. She wasn't as eager to leave the house and explore as she had been when she was shown the prison.

"I don't know." Carl shrugged.

"Douglas might be giving us a tour later, so stick around for that." Rick looked through the cabinets. "They have coffee here. Skylar, can you believe that?" Skylar wasn't a fan of coffee and didn't think it was such a big deal but she shook her head. People were shuffling around in the living room when someone knocked on the front door and Rick went to open it. Skylar and Carl stayed in the kitchen but could see Douglas standing in the doorway. The man peeked his head in and saw their whole group sleeping in one area and made a comment to Rick. Then he left and Rick came back to them.

"Well, he said to meet him at his house in an hour for a tour and that Halloween is today." Skylar perked up. Halloween used to be hers and Carl's favorite holiday, but with recent events, she never thought about it. She loved getting dressed up and her mom was so good with the makeup. Skylar's favorite costume was when they both dressed as pirates. They had to have been about eight at the time and they got to explore Carl's neighborhood alone for the first time.      

Skylar and Carl went back to the spread so they could fold up their blankets, hide their books under their pillows and went outside to sit on the porch swing.  It was another beautiful fall day but with more clouds.  They were white and puffy and blocked the sun.  Most of the trees inside of the Alexandria walls were bare except for the big one in the front of the house next door.  Skylar noticed a tire swing hanging from a rope off one of the branches and she imagined herself sitting in the middle while Carl pushed her, both laughing as loudly as the kids she saw yesterday were.  They wouldn't be worried about who was going to stab them in the back, they wouldn't think about the horrible dead creatures wandering outside of the walls.  But it was a silly thought.

"I didn't sleep last night," Carl told her when they sat down.  "It was like I was waiting for something to attack me."  

"I felt the same."  Skylar looked at her friend.  "I either have nightmares or I'm simply too scared."  He nodded and looked out to the road.  

"I sorta wish we were back outside," Carl admitted.  "At least it was normal."  Before Skylar had a chance to ask him to explain Rick and the rest of the group had walked out.  The small herd walked together to Douglas' house where he was waiting for them with his big friendly smile.  The tour started and Skylar stuck to the middle of the group next to Maggie and Glen, not paying attention to what Douglas was saying.  She heard him say they had ammunition stored in a house with their food and other supplies, but it was locked heavily.  They also have an infirmary with three doctors and one surgeon, which is pretty cool.  But she was distracted by the inhabitants.  

Very few people were out there so early in the morning, it was mostly adults walking in what seemed to be their works clothes.  A senior woman was walking behind a young girl riding a tricycle.  They really did act as if there were no threats outside of the walls.  As they walked, Skylar saw a couple of boys walking by.  The one that caught her attention was tall and blonde with his hair to his shoulders, a lot like Carl's.  She could see the upturn in his tan nose.  He turned his head in the middle of her staring at their eyes caught for a second and then Skylar looked away quickly.  She felt her cheeks rise with heat and she didn't know why.  

"You want to go for a walk?"  Carl asked her when they had returned to their new house from the tour.  Skylar agreed and a part of her hoped they would run into that boy.  They told Rick where they would be going and they set off down the road.  

Carl had worn a leather jacket with his hands tucked into the pockets and his hat was tilted down to shadow his face.  Skylar had found a scrunchy in the bathroom and put her hair up into a high ponytail.  Loose curls framed her hear shape face.  The two were walking up on the playground that was in the middle of the neighborhood.  Kids were playing and a couple of moms were standing around talking.  There was a large willow tree sitting a ways off and Carl started to walk towards it when someone shouted at them.

"Hey!"  Skylar stopped and tensed, ready to fight.  She looked to her right and saw two boys walking towards them.  They looked chill with their hands in their pockets and shoulders relaxed, but if Skylar were a wolf her hackle would be raised and her teeth bared.  Then she realized one of the boys was the blonde haired boy from earlier.  

"Hey, you're the new kids right?" The one with a shaved head and black eye asked when they had gotten close.  

"Yeah, we are."  Carl had his shoulder squared, also prepared for anything.  

"I'm Ron."  Skylar knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't help it.  It sent red flags; why would a kid have a freshly purple eye in a "safe community"?  

"I'm Mikey."  His blonde hair was messy and hung over his eyes.  Skylar wanted to stare at him but she got nervous, nervous in ways she hadn't felt before.  

"I'm Carl and this is Skylar" Carl pointed to his petrified friend.  

"How was your first night here?"  

"Terrible"  Skylar mumbled before she could realize why she said it.  She had been doing that a little more often lately.  Ron gave her a side eye and turned to Carl.

"Well, Mikey's dad is at work and so we can play pool in his garage, you guys can join if you want?"  Ron offered.  

"Might make your time here less terrible."  Skylar looked at Mikey who was talking to her.  She didn't like that these random kids were just inviting her to hang out when they have only been in the Alexandria compound for less than a full day.  But Maggie said to obey, get along with people.  She had to make it work.  

"Well what are we waiting for?"       

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron asked a lot of questions on their way to Mikey's garage.  Ron stood on one side of Carl with Skylar on the other and Mikey next to her.  She looked at her feet the whole way and let Carl do the talking.  The longer they talked, the friendlier Carl became.  Mikey didn't say much but when he did, it would be directed to Skylar.

"How long have you been in his group?"  Mikey asked as he opened the front door to his family's home.  It looked like a regular suburban home with the white picket fence and matching blue door.   

"I've known Carl since before this," Skylar replied.  She looked back at Carl and smiled at him.  She was pretty grateful to be able to say that after surviving for so long.  

"So how about teams?" Mikey suggested.  

"Yeah, me and Carl and Skylar and Mikey."  Ron agreed.  Carl looked at Skylar and shrugged.  Well, at least he was playing nice.  It gave her the go-ahead to play nice as well.  She grabbed a stick from Mikey and let him teach her how to hold it.  They were really just hitting whatever balls they wanted to instead of playing a real game.  Mikey was cracking jokes until Skylar had relaxed enough to laugh.  Carl was also laughing but Skylar could tell it was fake.  His dimples didn't light up his face when he wasn't really smiling.  

"Skylar, what are you doing tonight for Halloween?"  Mikey asked her out of the blue.  Skylar missed the shot she was trying to take and hit Carl's hand.  

"I'm sorry, Carl!"  She went to her friend and grabbed his hand to check on it.  It was barely a scratch. "I don't know, Carl what are we doing?"  

"Getting candy."  

"How about you get some candy with me?"  Mikey smirked at her.  She felt her whole body blush and she wanted to hide.  Carl looked at her in disbelief which just made her feel worse.  

"Yeah, Skylar, go with him."  Carl threw out his attitude and stormed off.  Skylar didn't know what happened but she glared at Mikey and chased after Carl.  He had made it outside of the house and was storming down the street back to the house.  

"Carl!"  She yelled after him.  "Wait up!"  She ran to catch up with him and had to jog to keep up with his fast pace.  "What happened?  I thought you were having an okay time."

"Well shows how much you know."  He growled at her.  "Who does he think he is?"

"Who does who think he is?" Skylar was so confused and embarrassed by how he reacted.  They were making friends and suddenly he's storming off.  

"They act like the walkers aren't there!"  Carl stopped in front of their house and stared at Skylar.  "Just because the wall blocks us from seeing those stupid assholes doesn't mean they aren't still out there!"  Carl's shouting brought Rick and Michonne out of the house.  

"What's wrong?" Both of them looked ready for a fight, ready to defend the two oh so helpless kids   

"Nothing."  Carl stormed past them and left Skylar standing there with her mouth open.  Just as it's getting good, he turns around on her again.  Michonne looked at Skylar with a "boys will be boys" frown.

"Come sit with me."  Rick patted Skylar's shoulder as she walked by to follow Michonne onto the porch and to the swing.  This was becoming Skylar's favorite spot.  Michonne stared at Skylar with her soft, golden brown eyes.  Skylar stared back a little unsure when Michonne cracked a smile.  

"So tell me what you and Carl did?"  Skylar knew it was a ploy to figure out why Carl was behaving the way he was.  

"We went on a walk and met a couple of boys, Mikey and Ron."  Michonne nodded and listened to Skylar talk about their time with the boys.  

"You and Carl are kids who've had to be adults," Michonne said when Skylar finished.  "These guys haven't had to be adults."  Skylar hadn't really thought about it.  She did as told during this and she's survived by doing that.  She didn't always think of what she  _could_  be doing, it's what she should be doing.  But is that how Carl thought?  

"I just want him to stop changing his moods so quickly with me." Skylar groaned.    

"He's a teenager just like you."  Michonne laughed.  "You're just more mature and in check."  

"I want to bee a teenager."  

"This is where you can do it."  Michonne patted Skylar's leg.  "Did Rick tell you it's Halloween?  I found a little bit of makeup in the bathroom, I could give you cat whiskers."  Skylar perked up and they head to the bathroom inside.  

~~

The sun had set and Alexandria was loud with laughing children, each wearing their own homemade costume.  Candy was stored with the food supplies and rationed out to each house to give to the kids.  The only light was the stars and full moon with a couple of the houses closer to the solar power lit up so people could see.  Skylar hadn't seen Carl for the rest of the day which she thought was strange, but she tried not to think about it.  Her mind was on seeing Ron and Mikey.  Especially Mikey with his brooding eyes and long hair.  She had walked out of the house with black eyeliner on her nose and cheeks as if she had whiskers and cat nose.      

Skylar had no idea where Ron and Mikey would be, but as big as Alexandria is, it isn't  _that_  big.  People were ignoring her or smiling as she walked on by them.  None of them were the boys she was looking for though.  Maybe they didn't come out because she hadn't given them a proper answer.  She knew she could find his house in the daytime, but night time was a different story.   

"Sky!"  Someone shouted at her from behind her.  She turned and saw Ron and Mikey making their way on over.  No one had ever called her Sky, not even her parents.  It was new but she liked it.  She needed a new name with this new beginning.  Mikey and Ron weren't wearing costumes or any sort of makeup like her.  

"I like the whiskers,"  Mikey commented lazily on her face.  "I think dressing up is for kids, though."      

"Well, it's not really dressing up, and do you know how long it's been since I've been able to do this?"  

"Oh yeah, you've been out there,"  Ron said.  "Well, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know you guys are the ones who invited me."  

"Where's your friend?"  Mikey asked her.

"Um, he couldn't make it,"  Skylar waved him off.  Mikey turned away but she could see his smirk.  Was he thinking there was something between her and Carl?  The thought almost made her laugh; Carl's been an ass to her and she thought of him only as a friend.  

"What a shame,"  Mikey said and then started to walk.  "Wanna go to one of the empty houses?  We have comics in there."  Skylar almost jumped with joy, she had missed her comic books.  

"Let's go!"      


	5. Chapter 5

Rick asked her all about her night when she returned, like a good guardian worrying about his friend's daughter, and praised her for being friendly and responsible.  They shared a bowl of chili Carol had made and Skylar told him all about Ron and Mikey.  

He asked a lot about Mikey until he learned Ron was the one with the black eye.  There was a switch in Rick's manner, but he thought he was hiding it from her and she wasn't going to ruin his illusion.  Rick kissed her cheek goodnight and let her go to bed.  Carl was already asleep with his back towards her.  She sat in her little nest and stared at him.  She hasn't actually thought about Carl besides a friend, but after the thought had popped up once, it wasn't going away.  Yeah, she did like Carl, she did think he had gotten a little cute since she last saw him before the apocalypse, but that wasn't her concern.  It had never been her concern.  So why does it matter now?  With a huff, she threw herself down on her pillow and fell asleep.     

She had slept better than the night before but still woke up multiple times.  But this time without Carl looking at her.  Was he ignoring her just because she was trying to forget what zombies look like?  Was he ignoring her because she made new friends?  They could be his friends too if he wasn't so grouchy.  Just because he likes it out there doesn't mean she has to.  

"Skylar, Olivia found a dress for you."  Rosita had popped around the kitchen corner just as Skylar had, holding up a blue dress with sleeves and such a low v-neck her parents would have a heart attack.  

"Um, for what?"  Skylar had never been big on dresses and she really didn't see the need for one in the middle of this.  

"Douglas said there's a big dinner tonight, like a meet and greet."  She smiled at Skylar.  "I could do your hair and makeup?  Might meet some cute boys."  She bumped Skylar with her hip who chuckled a little uncomfortably but agreed to let Rosita have her way before dinner.  Skylar walked out onto the porch where Rick, Michonne, and Daryl were all standing.  

"Oh, hey,"  Michonne pulled Skylar in for a side hug and Daryl nodded at her.  "We were just talking about splitting up and staying in different houses."

"I'll have a bed?"

"You'll have a bed,"  Rick ruffled her hair.  "I figured you'd stay with me and Carl in this house."  

"Duh,"  Skylar rolled her eyes.  She couldn't imagine living with anyone else.  She couldn't wait to sleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs, she'd have her own private place.  She couldn't even remember what that felt like.  

"I saw Carl walk toward the gate," Daryl spoke up, pointing over his shoulder.  "You could probably catch up to him."  Skylar really wasn't in the mood to see Carl if he wasn't in the mood to see her, but she put on a smile and headed to the gate until she was out of sight of the adults.  Then she turned the opposite way, towards Mikey's house.  

Last night, while in the attic of a free home, Ron, Mikey, and Skylar were all chatting the night away.  Skylar told them about all the comics she's read, how her favorite is Thor, how she would sneak a flashlight into her bedroom so she could read all night, how she and Carl would sit in her treehouse and read for hours.  Mikey listened intently while Ron read one of his books and listened.  Skylar had fun talking to them, it was a change that she liked.  But a part of her felt weird like she shouldn't have been there, or a part of her was missing.  Two very different things, but she was feeling them.  Ron had to go home early for some reason he wasn't clear about, so Mikey walked Skylar home.  He didn't say much but his arm would brush against hers and that's all she could think about.  At her driveway he turned to her, slightly taller and looking down, said:

"I had a lot of fun,"  he reached for a strand of her curled hair.  "My parents will be gone tomorrow, we could play pool again?"  Skylar, almost a puddle, sputtered out a response:

"I, uh, would love- I mean like that.  That would be nice"  She had never been so nervous around a boy before, and she'd been with Carl for so long why is Mikey any different?  But he smiled at her and walked away, settling with her jumbled answer.  

So Skylar was now on her way to see Mikey and her heart was beating as if she had just run a race.  She found it strange she had time to be anxious over a boy, a feeling she thought she would never get to feel.  But here she was, suddenly at his door, freaking out.  Skylar knocked on it twice and only waited a few seconds, hearing Mikey's feet running down the steps before he opened the door.  

"Hey, you found it," He smiled, moving aside to let her in.  

"Yeah, I can memorize places pretty well."

"Did your dad teach you?"  

 _Hide it, bite your tongue._  "He did, but I'm not good at tracking like him.  I just don't get lost easily."  Skylar faked a laugh.  Mikey didn't seem to notice as he walked her through his very nice and clean house to his garage.

"So, what do you want to do?"  Mikey asked when they were standing by the pool table.  "We could read?"  Skylar had no idea what she wanted to do.  She hadn't thought that far ahead.  

"Um, I guess we could just play some pool," she felt a little awkward, but Mikey got her a pool cue and set the balls up.

"You be stripes, I'll be solids?" He suggested and she nodded.  For such a good shot with a gun, she couldn't hit the balls very well.  Her hand would slip or she would pull up from the shot way too soon.  Mikey would try to give her tips until eventually, he was at her side, his arm over hers, guiding her.  His body was very warm against hers and she felt like she was overheating.  Her palms were so sweaty she was just getting worse at holding the stick.  She thought it was going to take a whole year for them to finish the game.

"So, want to play another game?"  He asked but this time Skylar refused.  

"How about we go take a walk?  It's really nice out."  She needed the fresh air, she thought she was suffocating with him around her.  But this is how it was supposed to feel right?  It was a lot like the feeling she got when she had nightmares.  It's just nerves, it's just nerves, it's just nerves.  

Mikey and Skylar walked outside, side by side down the sidewalk.  It was cloudier than normal but still nice with a chilly breeze.  A perfect way to start November.  Mikey would look down at Skylar as they walked, his golden marshmallow eyes twinkling at her.  It would make her smile uncontrollably and look away.  

"So, did you hear there's a dinner tonight?"  He asked.  Skylar nodded, reminded of her date with Rosita.  

"Yeah, are you going?"

"Mom and Dad aren't really giving me a choice, but if you'll be there it'll be worth it."  He smiled at her and Skylar gaped like a fish so he then laughed.  "You've been outside way too long.  Relax a little."  Skylar kind of felt like curling up into a ball then.  She was trying to relax, it was just hard not know what she should say.  

"I just haven't been around people my age who aren't worried about if we will make it to the next day,"  Skylar admitted to him.  

"Well, I find it easy to relax, especially when reading."  Skylar wanted to protest that it wasn't easy for her.  She was always thinking and couldn't help but be ready to fight.  It was in her nature now.  Just like it was for Rick, Michonne, and Daryl.  And Carl.

"Rick needed me for something, I totally forgot,"  Skylar lied through her teeth.  Mikey gave her a confused look as she started to walk backward.  "I'll see you at dinner?"  She didn't wait for an answer as she ran back to the house, her mind racing with a million thoughts.  She didn't want to be here, this was all sham.  Mikey couldn't relate to her, he couldn't reminisce about their time out there.  He thought she could just simply will herself to relax in front of him.  There are things on the walls she had to face that want to kill her and they are still out there.  She  _has_  to be on her guard.  She can't be relaxed.    

**Author's Note:**

> ~Follows The Walking Dead Comics with a smaller mix of the show


End file.
